Your Joking Right? Part one
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: Kay, so this is a fanfiction all about Fred/OC.ummm so I'm not to good with summaries, but its set during their sixth year.rated m cuase I'm just a little parnoid. so enjoy and part 2 will be up soon hopefully, but first I would like some reviews...3
1. Chapter 1

Your Joking Right?- A Fred/George Weasly one-shot 

Part One

"Samantha," called Fred, "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" I looked at him and suppressed a laugh for the look on his face. I replied, "I'm studying Frederick, O.W.L.s are in two weeks you know." He put his hand to my forehead with a questioning look on his face. I slapped his head and said, "I actually want to pass something in school, besides me mum and dad said- 'If you fail one more class test, you'll be in so much trouble Samantha Katherine Knight.' So I really do NOT want to know how much trouble I would be in."

Fred's eyes got big and he was speechless, he shook his head and said, "Your joking right? You actually want to pass a test." I shook my head and replied, "Yes Fred, I really do not want to die." He cocked his head and asked, "Welllllll…..if you are studying then will you help me with some things? I could pass a couple of classes." I widened my eyes and answered, "Now you must be joking, ok, where's George, he must be waiting with some type of prank for me."

"Actually he's in a dentition without me, stupid Flitwick," said Fred. I rolled my eyes and patted the seat by me and told him, "Sit down you can look at my potions notes with me, I know that we both need help with it."

So we both sat there studying for a couple of hours until Fred said, "Hey Sam, can we take a break and go for a little walk down by the lake before dinner?" I nodded my head and replied, "Sure, my body could use the stretch." So off we went on our walk, we reached a tree by the lake, (NOT THE WHOPPING WILLOW) and he asked, "Do you mind if we sit down and talk for a little bit?"

I nodded my head as we sat down, Fred started talking with, "Sam I really do not know how to say this, but here it goes, I really like you Sam, and I have since we were little kids. Growing up with you as my neighbor, and being your best friend has made me like you even more. Every day that I see you, my love for you grows even more, and if you don't feel the same, I will completely understand." I looked at him confused and replied, "What do you mean, of course I like you, I have for a long time to. Bloody hell I feel the exact same about you, that you feel for me."

After I said that I kinda attacked him by pushing him onto the ground passionately kissing him. He complied with the same amount of passion, after a few minutes we broke apart gasping with a blush spreading across the both of our cheeks. A small smile played on his lips as he whispered, "I love you Samantha Knight, and I'll always love you." As soon as he said that we heard a couple of kinda loud wolf whistles and plenty of cat calls, we looked over to where they were coming from and saw the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team plus Ron, Hermonie and Lee standing there.

I quickly stood up and so did Fred, once we were both up I asked, "What in the BLOODY HELL are you all doing here?" "Watching you two finally say 'I love you' and hook up. I mean we've been waiting for a very long time," said Fred's twin brother George. I blushed as Fred took my hand, pulled me close to him and we walked away. I muttered under my breath, "Bloody idiots, the lot of them," Fred smiled and whispered in my ear, "Want to go someplace nice and secrete to finish what we started." I nodded my head and relied, "What are we waiting for then?"

F.F. 2 years later

Fred P.O.V.

I woke up in bed knowing that my day would be starting in a few minutes and looked over to the women I love and will be becoming my wife in a few months. She rolled over still asleep and I decided to wake her up nice and gently.

I leaned over her and kissed her, when she didn't immediately wake up I kissed her ear and whispered into it, "Sammy, its time to get up luv." She started to wake up so I said, "Come on girle, we need to get up and dressed before Fleur or George gets in here, or worse my mum."

She sat up and said, "I'm up," when she sat up the blanket fell down from her chest giving full view of her chest and stomach. I leaned down and started kissing her stomach, she giggled and said breathlessly as I my kisses started to trail downward, "Fred like you said we need to get up before your mum or Fleur gets in here." When I didn't stop kissing she grabbed the sides of my face and brought my lips up to hers in one of the most sweetest kisses I ever had.

When she broke the kiss she whispered, "I really don't your mum to see me like this and I sure as hell don't want Fleur to see you like this." I smiled and rolled out of bed and started getting dressed, Sam did the exact same and soon we were heading down stairs to breakfast. We walked down the narrow stairs of my mum and dads house, where we were staying because my eldest brother Bill was getting married to his fiancée Fleur next week.

Sam P.O.V.

When Fred and I reached the kitchen, we saw a familiar face turn around toward us, a girl with bushy brown hair and very nice looking, Hermione Granger. At this time I had no idea what was coming up within the next few months, how I would love, lose then love again.

The End of Part One

I will soon be coming out with part 2 as soon as I figure out how I can get it going….Hope you liked it….Please review it….thanx

jeffhardyluvsme


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone, sorry I am talking to you all like this, but I'm in just a little bit of an hurry. I have NOT been dead, although it came close, because I have been grounded for a few very VERY bad grades. I only have one hour because my parents are in a generous mood. So I am trying to work my ass off typing this up and get it posted on all my stories and what not.

Just so you all know I have been grounded from the internet, reading and writing, so I have not been able to or on any of my stories, expect in my head, and it is working out okay…..well for now.

Once again I am very sorry and hope you all forgive me….but just so you know this WILL NOT happen in the summer…..expect for maybe the first week.

Please no hard feelings, now I must go. Enjoy what you can, peace out.

Love Savannah. 3


	3. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
~jeffhardyluvsme


End file.
